


救赎第一部6

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部6

第6章   
　　天帝的流云织锦袍柔柔环着他的身躯，雪白无暇，宛如天边的流云。但是当那层覆于面上的灵气散尽后，天帝的脸就变成了另一个模样。他看到了一双张扬的凤眸，与他七分相似，却因生在女子脸上，显得温柔了许多。  
　　“穗禾。”他惊疑不定，“你怎会在这里？”  
　　直到此时，穗禾那颗悬着的心才算放下来。她甘冒大险来到地牢救人，本就做好了最坏的打算。哪怕被扔下临渊台，脱去神籍成为一介凡人，她也要把旭凤救出去。但是她害怕旭凤厌恶她，害怕旭凤会用仇恨的眼神看着她。  
　　幸好旭凤没有，虽然未曾全心信任，却依然担心着她。足够了，哪怕此刻她会为了凤凰灰飞烟灭，她也没有遗憾。  
　　“我来救你。”她流着泪，放纵自己亲吻凤凰的额头，“让我救你出去吧！二殿，我带你回魔界。”  
　　旭凤推开她，慢慢挺直背脊。遍体鳞伤却依然维持着骄傲，那是刻在凤凰骨血里的骄傲。  
　　他抬起双手，让穗禾看他腕上的印记，“天帝在我身上下了封印。”他缓缓扫视四周，“寒冰地牢周围也下了禁制，就算你斩断了我身上的锁链，我也依旧出不去。”  
　　“那要怎么办？”穗禾急了。  
　　“这些封印和禁制，只有天帝能解除。”旭凤唇角一勾，“当然，除非他疯了才会这么做。”  
　　穗禾咬牙，“我去把他抓来。”  
　　旭凤侧头瞧着她，失笑，“你？还没近身就被他杀了。嗯，还有一个法子。”他眼中精光闪动，一字一顿，“他的赤霄也能破除封印。”  
　　赤霄剑和润玉形影不离，要拿到谈何容易。  
　　旭凤这么说也只是想让穗禾知难而退，这是他和润玉之间的恩怨。能否逃出去，怎么逃出去，他自己来想法子，不必连累他人。  
　　旭凤是站在男人的角度思考问题，他已经习惯了把一切扛在肩上，所以他根本不知道当一个女人心中充满爱时，会变得多么强大。  
　　“我去拿。”穗禾轻轻的道。  
　　“你打不过他。”旭凤皱眉，“我现在是魔尊，是天界的死敌，你何必为我犯险。”  
　　穗禾温柔笑着，掌中蓄着灵力，认真为旭凤疗伤。她无比专注，仿佛这是天底下最重要的事。  
　　旭凤看着穗禾，眉头越皱越紧，忽然抓住她的手，“你听到了吗，赶紧离开地牢，回羽族去。现在，马上。”  
　　穗禾看着被紧紧抓住的手腕，“如果今日是锦觅被关在这里，你会弃她而去吗？”  
　　“这不一样。”旭凤打断她，  
　　“一样的。”穗禾沉声道：“你爱锦觅，所以舍不得她遭受一点痛苦。我爱你，所以我也舍不得看到你受苦。”  
　　旭凤定定看着她，仿佛第一次认识穗禾。忽然他脸色一变，“有人来了。”  
　　穗禾刷的一声抽出七翎扇，挡在旭凤面前。  
　　脚步声很乱，不知来了多少人，万幸他们只是在地牢门口打转。两人身体紧绷，已经决意鱼死网破。令人奇怪的是，过了一会儿那些脚步声又渐渐远去了。  
　　“外面一定出了大事。”旭凤一脸凝重。以润玉谨慎的性子，等会儿一定会来地牢查看，万万不能让他发现穗禾在这里。“穗禾，你快出去看看，也许能趁乱偷到赤霄。”  
　　“好。”穗禾不疑有他，化作一阵清风掠出了地牢。  
　　外面已经乱成了一团，各处守卫齐齐向璇玑宫进发。  
　　穗禾随手拉住一个人，“出了什么事？”  
　　“魔族混入天界，行刺天帝。”  
　　穗禾这一惊非同小可，旭凤被抓是极其隐秘的事，她若不是心中起疑，多方打探，也绝想不到竟然是天帝囚禁了魔尊。魔族的人是怎么知道的？难道他们也是来营救旭凤的么？  
　　她迅速赶往璇玑宫，本以为会见到一场激烈的打斗，没想到那些魔族竟连璇玑宫的大门都没踏上。尸体散落在台阶下，身上覆着一层寒霜，一看就知道是润玉的手笔。  
　　“陛下仁善，因不愿生灵涂炭才和魔界止息兵戈，谁知道魔族狼子野心，竟要行刺陛下。”  
　　“魔族欺人太甚，陛下不能再姑息了。”  
　　“不错，正好以此为借口开战。”  
　　四方天将齐聚璇玑宫，众口一词讨伐魔界。  
　　穗禾站在人群后面，一边在心里盘算，一边担心的看着润玉。  
　　润玉坐在上首，面色平和，甚至连眼神都没有一丝波动，完全不像刚刚被行刺的人。  
　　也是，这样的小喽啰，他又怎会瞧在眼里呢？穗禾越想越不明白，魔族虽然蛮横贪婪，但他们才刚刚经历了一场神魔大战，元气未复，除非那几个王的脑袋里装了屎，否则怎会想出这么愚蠢的主意。  
　　行刺？  
　　穗禾一脸嘲讽，只有旭凤能和润玉一战，至于那些小喽啰……连送人头的资格都没有。  
　　那么……为何要行刺？  
　　穗禾心头一紧，难道……  
　　“魔族敢这么大胆，不就是仗着……撑腰嘛！只要陛下当机立断，统一魔界便如探囊取物。”  
　　穗禾一个眼刀飞过去，恨不得把那人戳成筛子。  
　　这句话宛如浇在沸油里的一瓢水，众将在静了几秒之后，猛的炸开了锅。  
　　“不错，卑职听说寒冰地牢里关着魔界第一重要的人物，如果能把他杀了，一定能重重震慑魔族。”  
　　“那些人行刺时一直高喊什么杀了天帝，救出魔尊。等我们把魔尊的头颅扔回魔界，他们的脸色一定好看得很。”那人觉得自己想到了一个绝妙的主意，得意的大笑起来。  
　　愚蠢！穗禾冷哼。别人就算知道关在寒冰地牢里的人是魔尊，也不敢捅破这层窗户纸，偏偏他说了出来。以为自己很聪明么，没看到天帝的眼神都变了吗？  
　　润玉手肘撑在扶手上，一脸淡漠的看着众将争吵。虽然他做什么决定无需他人置喙，但他也不介意让众人畅所欲言。他以前是温润如玉的夜神大殿，现在是英明睿智的天帝陛下。美名，谁都喜欢。  
　　只是他绝不容许有人踩上他的逆鳞。  
　　“魔尊？”他盯着那人，轻轻笑了，“谁告诉你关在寒冰地牢里的是魔尊？”  
　　那人是镇守南天门的武将，名叫冉虎。他的笑声戛然而止，天帝温和的笑容让他冷汗涔涔。  
　　他目光游移，四处求援。众人纷纷躲避，低垂着头只当没看到。  
　　这个蠢材触怒了天帝，他们可不想为他陪葬。  
　　“没……没人说。”冉虎双腿发软，“是卑职胡说八道，卑职……卑职觉得魔族太嚣张了，所以……”  
　　天帝眼眸一眯，一股飓风便将他扫出了大殿。  
　　身为南天门守将，居然毫无反抗之力，被暴风裹挟一路滚下台阶，额头撞在白玉柱石上，狼狈不堪。  
　　“本座最恨造谣生事之人。”天帝唇畔含笑，“你们还听说了什么？”  
　　众人屏息敛气，都说唯陛下马首是瞻。  
　　真是无趣。润玉意兴阑珊，忽然想念起旭凤来。  
　　“都散了吧！”  
　　偌大璇玑宫又只剩下他一人。  
　　“陛下不高兴？”邝露站在他身后，替他轻轻揉着太阳穴。  
　　润玉慵懒的靠在榻上，眼眸微合，“没有。”  
　　邝露柔声道：“可是你脸上就写着不高兴。”她的指尖落在他的眉上，“看，皱得紧紧的。”  
　　润玉拉下她的手，起身。  
　　“陛下要去哪里？”邝露赶紧去追，却只抓得住一缕清风。  
　　寒冰地牢内，旭凤左腿屈起，右腿盘坐。正用指尖叩击着膝盖，不知在吟唱着什么。  
　　润玉悄然站在门口，定定看着旭凤。悠闲自在的凤凰，怡然自得的凤凰，让他恨得发狂。  
　　那白皙修长的手指，一起一落，宛如夜空星子带起的流光。他不由自主被它吸引，倘若能握一握这双手，咬一咬那纤细的指尖，那该是多么美妙啊！  
　　“天帝？”  
　　他猛的一震，从迷梦中惊醒。  
　　旭凤正看着他，在那清澈的目光下，他觉得自己无所遁形。  
　　“魔族行刺天帝，十恶不赦。”他抽出赤霄，利刃直指旭凤，“有臣属谏言，杀了魔尊，永绝后患。”  
　　旭凤抬起下巴，傲然道：“天帝终于决定要杀了我这魔头了。好得很，动手吧！”  
　　润玉长剑刺出，疾风划破虚空，发出阵阵龙吟。


End file.
